


Winner gets it all

by majesticduxk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Dom Aomine Daiki, Dom Kagami Taiga, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Humour, Oral Sex, Safe Word Discussion, Schmoop, Spit Roast, Sub Kise Ryouta, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aomine Daiki, Top Kagami Taiga, bare backing, d/s dynamics, marking kink, third year winter cup, this is not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Since Kise was made captain, he’s trained twice as hard as anyone else. Not only does he want to make his team proud (and Kasamatsu senpai, although he’d never tell him that!), but he wants to prove to himself, and to all the other Miracles, that he’s not the weakest.So, when Kise leads his team to victory, he’s rewarded in a most unexpected way.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Winner gets it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts).



> a/n: Guess which lucky duck is on holidays? If you guessed me, you guessed right! I was flaunting it over Twitter, and I said to one of my friends I will write you fic if you give me a prompt, so [VanillaDayDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams)s (who also writes soft and amazing KnB fics, mainly AoKise!) gave me the following prompt: How about Kise finally winning against Aomine and Kagami (if you wish to go polyamorous) in the Inter High finals or one on one and then Aomine and Kagami pampering and spoiling Kise with love (and sex?) as a reward? Do me fluff or do me dirty, I just want aoki or kagaki or aokagaki
> 
> well. This is not so pampering, and it’s barely a reward. But I still hope you enjoy
> 
> please note: this is consensual, but if you are the sort of person who needs the communication clearly spelt out, give this a miss
> 
> also note: This work is not beta'd although I did read over it, it's just so long, and I really wanted to get it posted tonight. Jeeeeesus 13k of smut. Oops?

Sweat dripping down his face, and Kise leans forward, hands on his thighs as he tries to get his breath back. The team is moving around him, perhaps a little scattered, but coach and his very capable vice-captain are there, making sure everyone is taken care of. Kise zones out until the coach calls his name, and after taking a moment to center himself, he stands up straight, and puts his most trustworthy look on his face before sending his team a huge grin: he has some captaining to do.

“Right, men. We’ve got this! We’ve done everything we can, and I don’t think you could be any more prepared. And regardless of what happens tomorrow, I’m so proud of all of you!” A couple of years ago he couldn’t have said that. And that’s not to say that losing won’t hurt, but they’re not there to lose! If they do though… that’s on Kise and his leadership. Because, like he said, there’s nothing else his team could have done. Clearing his throat, Kise makes every effort not to tear up. He’ll cry when they win. 

“Right, you know your jobs, so let’s get this gym packed away then head home. Straight home, because it’s an early morning tomorrow. I want you all at the bus at least 15 minutes before we need to leave – and yes that means you too, Hirano!” 

Feet shuffle, and no one moves, so it takes his vice-captain Ishida to bellow, “Why are you still waiting? Get this gym packed away. Move it!” before they spring into action. 

“Thank you, Ishicchi! I’m the captain but I get no respect- _ow!_ ” Kise sends a pout to Ishida, rubbing his back. “It’s like Kasamatsu-senpai never left!”

Ishida doesn’t respond. Instead, he crosses his arms and looks Kise over from head to toe, before stating, “You’ve been a good captain, Kise. And like you told the team, regardless of what happens in the semi-finals tomorrow, and the finals the day after, we’ve all done everything we can. And that includes you.”

Shocked, Kise opens his mouth, then shuts it again. “You’re far too perceptive for my own good, Ishicchi. Well, not worries! Not many games left, and then I’ll be able to fool everyone again.”

It’s meant to be light, but (as usual) Ishida sees right through him. There’s a soft sort of smirk on his face though. “Somehow I doubt that Kise. Still.” And he shoves a pointy finger right into Kise’s chest. “You also need to get some proper sleep tonight. You’re our captain and ace, and if you fall asleep on the court…”

He lets the threat trail off, and Kise blanches. “I only did that once, Ishicchi. _Once_ , and I haven’t done it since. Jeez, can’t a guy ever escape the past?”

Ishida hits him in shoulder, before stalking past him. “It was last week, bozo.”

Pouting, Kise lets him pass, and watches him usher the straggling team out the door. Despite his violent tendencies, Kise knows he’s lucky to have such a great vice-captain supporting him. Kise does his best, but he’s nothing compared to Kasamatsu-senpai, or even Hayakawa-san. Kise never considered himself captain material, confident he’d be there as the team’s ace. But when Hayakawa had announced he was captain? Kise had burst into tears. Immediately he’d turned to Ishida, who really should have been captain, but there was no unhappiness or resentment there. 

“You deserve it, idiot,” he’d muttered, punching Kise in the arm. Even back then he really was just like Kasamatsu.

With the last team member out the door, it was Kise’s turn to push Ishida out before he did his final rounds. To be honest, it had always been one of his favorite parts of being captain, that last walk through to make sure everything was fine, and put away. There was always something special about being in the quiet of the gym, although this time is particularly melancholic: regardless of what happens over the next couple of days, this is his last time standing here as captain. Next time, he’ll be handing over captainship to someone else. 

Suddenly he understands why Kasamatsu and Hayakawa cried. It’s not because they’re saps. Well. Not _just_ because they’re saps.

Taking a last slow, deep breath, Kise takes in the history and support that Kaijo has given him over the years. Kaijo changed him, and not just to make him a team player. It’s brought him closer to his friends. It’s brought him closer to catching Aomine, and brought another challenge in the form of Kagami Taiga into his head. 

The games are about more than leading Kaijo to victory, important as that is. They are just as much about proving his worth to the two power forwards, proving to them, and himself, that maybe he has a place there. And he wouldn’t even be close to their level if not for Kaijo, and the support of his team mates and senpais, and that is not something he will forget. 

Flicking off the light for the last time, Kise turns on his heel and leaves. Only to walk straight into Ishida. 

“Ishicchi!”

“You had five more minutes before I went in and dragged you out.”

Kise frowns – after all, Ishida should have left too - before he feels that small curl of gratitude in his belly, and smiles. “It took longer than I expected. Saying goodbye is hard- _ow!_ Must you keep doing that!”

“It’s not goodbye yet. We’ve still got two more games to win. Games you need to win right?” There’s something knowing in Ishida’s voice, but before he can ask, Ishida’s flicked him in the middle of the forehead. “Get your head in the game, Captain!”

It’s good advice, which Kise will take. 

“Ahhhh you have come so far, Ishicchi! Think, at the start of the year, you were just regular, but now you are a regular purveyor of good advi- _ow!_ ”

But not before teasing Ishida. 

~o~

Kise’s not nervous. Not exactly. He’s played so many games in so many arenas, plus he’s model, which often makes him the center of attention. But there’s something about these games that his on edge. He knows these games special, and he knows that his team is depending on him. So yeah, it makes him feel… not quite nervous.

It’s still a feeling he needs to shake off, so Kise takes Ishida’s advice: _get your head in the games_. 

And he does mean _games_. This might just be the semifinal (although a serious game against Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi? There’s nothing _just_ about that), Kise feels it in his very soul: they are going to play both the semifinal, and the final. These games are how he’s going to win Aomine and Kagami. Is that too greedy? Does he get to ask for both. 

First things first though, they have to beat Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi and the rest of Seirin. Speaking of Seirin- 

“Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!” Waving his arms as big as he can, Kise sees the moment they notice him. Kuroko attempts to fade into the background (which was silly, as if Kuroko could disappear when Kise has his eye on him!), and Kagami half raises a hand and blushes. 

Why he’s blushing, Kise isn’t sure, but as he bounds forward to greet them, Ishida has a hand on his collar pulling him back. 

“For crying out loud, Kise, talk to you bo- _friends_ after the damn game! Kaijo needs its captain, so you’re coming with me.”

Ishida isn’t wrong, Kise muses. And he feels a little embarrassed that he deserted his team so easily, but he’d really wanted to chat to his friends before the game, to let them know that there would be no hard feelings when they were left in the dust. Not that Seirin was to be sneezed at. They’d also worked hard to become cohesive after they lost their third years. And it worked! You don’t get to the Winter Cup semi finals by not being good. 

But Kise can feel in his bones that they were going to win this one. He needs to.

~o~

Up in the stalls, Momoi and Aomine are watching the game closely. 

“Ki-chan is… a lot better than I projected.” Momoi chews her lip. At her words, Aomine turns his appreciative stare onto Kise.

Momoi is more interested in his gameplay though. This year had seen all the Miracles improving in leaps and bounds (Aomine as well. Momoi is so proud of all the hard work Aomine has put in, even if she’s pretty sure it has less to do with Tōō and more to do with a red head and a blonde). She’s been right on track for everybody else, but Kise’s improvements were significantly beyond her estimations. It was worrying, in terms of the final against Tōō tomorrow, but it didn’t make it less exciting to watch. Beside her, Aomine has been practically vibrating with excitement for the entire game. 

Both teams are good. At the start of the year Seirin had been a little shaky – not only had they lost all their third-year players, but their coach as well – but as the season progressed, they really became a cohesive unit. That was probably Kuroko’s influence, Aomine reflected. Kagami had grown into his skills and he was now a powerhouse on the court. Hell, he could even sometimes take Aomine in a one on one. Not often, Aomine was at pains to point out, but it had happened. Kise, on the other hand, had never beaten either of them solo… 

It was a good game. It was a close game. But from the second quarter, Momoi knew that Kaijo would win, and they did, 119-117.

“It’s still weird seeing Kise do one of Midorima’s threes,” Aomine complains. He wasn’t looking forward to Kise using those in their game. 

Momoi nods. It is. And the fact that he can just pull them out when needed and not stay in the zone is nothing short of astounding. That by itself is going to be very difficult to counter, but Momoi can sense that Kise has more than that up his sleeve. She’s so deep in thought, she doesn’t even notice Aomine leave, although his brisk _Oi, Satsuki. You coming? I’m not waiting around here all day_ galvanizes her. 

She just wishes she could figure out what else Kise might be able to do! 

~o~

The Kaijo changing room was ecstatic. Coach isn’t even bothering to call for silence, waiting until the boys are calm enough to listen to him. It takes time, but they deserve it: that was a hard fought game. 

“Well, you did it. You beat Serin. And it was a good game. A damn good game.”

His words are met with cheers. 

“Tomorrow’s game will be different. Aomine is just as powerful – if not more powerful – than Kagami, and they Tōō doesn’t have that damn shadow. It won’t make them easier though. You’ll have more than Aomine Daiki to watch out for. But I know you can do it. You did it today, and you’ll do it tomorrow. Now. Dinner then bed. I don’t want to catch _anyone_ sneaking out tonight. You’ve got a final to win tomorrow!”

A second cheer fills the room, this one louder than the first. Smiling, Kise waits until his rowdy team are out before following more slowly. He knows he should be thinking about tomorrow’s final, but he can’t help but think about how magnificent Kagami was on court. Will Kagamicchi look his way, now that he won against him?

~o~

By contrast, the Seirin changing room is much more subdued. Initially Kagami had headed after Kaijo, his focus on seeing Kise, on… on what? Congratulating him? He never made it though, as Kuroko grabbed his arm and dragged him back with the rest of the team. 

And surrounded by sobbing team members Kagami realizes he’s not… he’s not too upset at all. The question is, _why_? 

Kagami is disappointed – of course he is. This was the last official game he’d ever play with Kuroko at his side, but it had still hard fought, and there was not a single thing he would have done differently. For once he doesn’t need the pep talk they’re getting. That all makes good, logical sense. But although Kagami is a lot of things, logical isn’t high on the list. 

So, what is it? Kagami has cried at losing games before. He’s a manly man, but there’s nothing to be ashamed of in feeling those sorts of emotions. So why isn’t he crying along with the rest of the team? He wanted to win just as much. Is he in shock? Has shock dulled his feelings to stop the grief? And why did Kuroko stop him congratulations Kise?

His ponderings are interrupted when Kuroko suddenly appears beside him. 

“Kagami-kun.”

“Jesus Christ, Kuroko! Next wear a fucking bel- Shaking his head, Kagami drops it. There’s no point. Kuroko isn’t going to change his sneaky and terrifying ways. Instead, he grunts out, “What?” 

“I am not sure if you are planning anything, Kagami-kun-“

Scowling at his partner, Kagami explodes with, “What the fuck, Kuroko? What would I possibly be planning? I’m in shock here. _Shock_!”

“But please wait until after the game tomorrow.”

Tomorrow? What was happening tomorrow? Besides them playing Rakuzan? Does Kuroko know something Kagami doesn’t? And if that’s the case, surely it would be _Kuroko_ who was planning something. Kagami isn’t ashamed to admit he has no idea what is going on. Despite the fact that Kuroko is one of his best friends, and despite the fact that they have known each other for close to three years, there are still times when Kuroko is a total mystery. And this is one of them. 

“I’m not planning anything. We’ve still got another game to win tomorrow, idiot!”

His voice is louder than expected, and Kagami flushes as everyone turns to look at him (yes him, Kuroko just vanished again, the bastard) because he shouted over the coach. And seemed to call him an idiot. 

“I… not you, coach! Uh… Kuroko!” he finally blurts out.

Happily, the team is used to him (which is still unfair, because it’s Kuroko’s fault!) so coach just rolls his eyes and turns back to group. “Despite being himself, Kagami does have a point. This is disappointing, but we don’t have time to grieve yet. We still have a game against Rakuzan tomorrow. And it won’t be easy. They’re a formidable team, but we know their game style, and we know we can-“

Kagami tunes the coach out. He doesn’t need to hear this. He knows what he has to do – beat Akashi. And now he’s pretty sure he needs to do something after the game tomorrow. He’s just not entirely sure what. 

~o~

“Good game, Tetsuya.”

Akashi holds out a hand, and Kuroko takes it. The grip is firm and grounding. Kuroko appreciates it, as for once he feels a little off balance, because it’s over. High school basketball is over. Disappointed as he’d been to lose against Kise and Kaijo, this is the ending Kuroko wanted. To have his final high school game ever played against Akashi. Really, it couldn’t be more perfect. 

Before he can get too maudlin, Kagami is at his side. “C’mon we need to bow, and then grab seats for the final. It’s gonna be a good one. I’m looking forward to seeing Aomine and Kise. Aomine is always good, and Kise’s on fire. It’s gonna be a good game!” he repeats, before striding off. 

Pursing his lips, Kuroko looks after him. Beside him, Akashi chuckles. 

“I never thought there could be another person as oblivious to their own feelings as Ryouta and Daiki, and yet, here is the universe proving me wrong.”

“I’m sure they’ll get it sorted today,” Kuroko returns placidly. “They’d better. The sexual tension is killing me.”

The referee blows the whistle and they break apart to line up and bow. Changing takes only a few minutes – neither coach has much to say – and the two teams meet again on their way to finals. Kuroko and Akashi gravitate towards each other as they follow their respective teams to the stalls. 

Akashi picks up their conversation write where it left off. “So Ryouta-“

“I should amend my previous statement, Akashi-kun. Watching Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun watch Kise-kun has been exhausting. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun have both figured out what they want, which luckily includes Kise and each other, but Kise…” How does he delicately call his friend oblivious and stupid? For someone whose whole job it was to be attractive, he somehow doesn’t notice when people find the real Kise attractive. 

Akashi seems to get the gist anyway. “Yes, Ryouta has always had a hard time with that.”

After a moment, Akashi smirks, and Kuroko nudges him. “No sexual jokes, please. It’s going to get bad enough once they are together. Please give me this precious time of peace.”

Akashi’s laugh is sudden and real, and attracts the attention of their teams. Kagami’s mouth is hanging open, but Akashi ignores it all. 

“A reasonable request, Tetsuya. I’ll grant it. This time.”

Basking in Kuroko’s barely there smile, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, they make their way to their seats. Because Kagami is right – it’s going to be a good game.

~o~

Aomine can’t help but smirk when Kise comes striding towards him. There’s something about him today – he’s standing tall and confident and there’s something a little bit dangerous in his eyes. Aomine likes it.

“I’m planning on winning, Kise.”

It’s nothing Kise hasn’t heard before, but it still sends the fire in his belly roaring into flame.

“You can try all you like, Aominecchi, but this time Kaijo will be victorious.” Kise is all confidence. He _knows_ they’re going to win today. “Be prepared to watch me.”

And with that he shoots Aomine one of his realest smiles and falls back. 

Aomine doesn’t respond. He’s too busy basking in the glow that is Kise at his best. This game is going to be tough, and when it’s over… well, win or lose, today was going to change everything. 

~o~

Kise wins the game. No. _Kaijo_ wins the game. Somehow Kise broke through his own limit, and he brought out perfect copy and the zone. For a time that was both miniscule and endless Kise owned that court. 

But he was only one person, and without his team, they wouldn’t have been able to catch up. But with seconds to go, Kise does to Aomine and Tōō what he did Kagami and Seirin: time stands still as Kise shoots. The noise and color of the crowd fade to nothing and he watches the arc of the ball. He knows it’s perfect. He knows he doesn’t need to look, but he’s not looking away. It’s too important. In the background he hears the buzzer, but it’s like through water, thick and far away. The buzzer sounds but all he do is stare at the ball, watching and waiting as it swoops through the hoop. 

Kise can’t hear a thing. The blood is thundering in his ears as he stares at the scoreboard. The numbers change and it’s 114-113. It’s in. It’s a three pointer. And it’s Kaijo win.

He… did it. 

He. Did. It. 

He beat Aomine. He-

“Captain!”

Abruptly sound returns and time speeds up as his team, his kohais, jump onto him, closely followed by the other third years. Through the various body parts, he catches sight of Ishida standing beside them, and that’s wrong! Ishida needs to be here too. But as he fails to fight his way to the surface of the bodies, it’s Ishida who grabs his arm and hauls him up and out and into a hug. And that’s where it hits him. 

“We did it, Haji.” 

The words are barely there, and shaking, Kise stays there for a moment, burying his head in Ishida’s chest, trying to get his emotions under control. It’s a fool’s errand, and giving up, Kise bursts into tears, wrapping his arms around the vice-captain

“We did it, Haji! We… did it!”

This time it’s a shout, and it’s the sign the rest of the team is waiting for as, moving as one, they pile on again. Unlike Kise, Ishida is prepared and doesn’t lose his feet, although he does stagger under the weight. When he finds his balance, through the bodies he can see Aomine Daiki, eyes boring into him. 

He controls a smirk. Aomine doesn’t know him at all, at least not as more than an opposing team’s player. He, however? He knows way too much about both Aomine and Kagami. For the past year he’s had to listen to his captain oblivious captain fall in love with the two competing aces. You couldn’t even pay Ishida to get involved (that shadow player, Kuroko, had tried), so he hadn’t been too sure about how they felt, but after these two games? He knew. They were all as utterly obsessed and as each other. Could any of them be any more obvious?

It surprised him at first, realizing that the other two aces had a thing for Kise. The noticing part wasn’t a surprise – Kise was Kise and stupidly shiny and unobservant. Both Kasamatsu and Hayakawa had trained the team to be on the lookout for undesirables. Kise’s obliviousness was practically a part of Kaijo culture and history. No, what surprises Ishida is _Kise’s_ obliviousness. Despite being totally infatuated with the two basketball idiots he somehow manages to miss they fact that they, too, are in love with him. He hoped they’d take a little longer to figure it out, but given the death glare Aomine is giving him…

~o~

After the teams bow, Aomine steps forward, ready to grab Kise, to talk to him, but Kaijo has already whisked him away. Okay, so he shouldn’t complain. Kise is the captain after all but-

“Oi, Aomine. Get off the court. Quick meeting in the change rooms.”

\- he has his own team to deal with after all. Which a mighty loud _tch_ he follows along, ignoring Satsuki at his side. He doesn’t ignore it when she greets Kagami though. What the hell is his boyfriend doing courtside. 

“Kagamin! Congrats on you beating Rakuzan!”

“Thanks, Momoi.”

And what the hell is he doing talking to Satsuki first? “Oi, Bakagami, what are you doing here?”

Kagami has the gumption to look at Aomine like he’s the crazy one. 

“Don’t tease too much, Kagamin. Best you’re on the same page before you go collect him, right?”

Turning to Momoi, ready to yell at her, she’s already skipping into the change room. 

“Oh yeah. You have your team meeting.” Kagami is slightly flushed, one hand raking nervously through his hair. “Will you… should I wait here? Or will you come find me?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, baka?”

“Seriously? Kise, Ahomine. _Kise_. We’re going to get him after this, right?”

Mouth open, Aomine stares at him. Why didn’t he think of that? He’s been trying to figure out the best time and-

“Don’t feel too bad. Kuroko was giving me hints left, right and center, and eventually just told me to man up and do it. He can’t deal with the sexual tension anymore.”

That does make him feel a _little_ better, but he’s still snappy when he replies, “Of course we’re going to get him after this. He’s the winner, and it’s the perfect time to reward him. Why’s that even a question?” 

Kagami rolls his eyes as Aomine storms off. He’s not too upset though. Not when he thinks about what’s to come.

~o~

The awards ceremony passes in a flash. To be honest, Kise didn’t even remember stepping forward to collect the trophy, but here it is, in his hands, and here he is, trailing out with his teammates. The group stops in front of him, one of his kouhais calling “Senpai! Are you coming back tonight? Should we all get the train?”

Why is that even a question? Of course he’s going back, and he starts to tell them that, but suddenly there’s an arm wrapped around his waist, and another thrown over his shoulder. Looking to his left, Aomine is attached to the arm around his waist, while Kagami owns the one thrown over his shoulder. 

“Aominecchi? Kagamicchi? What are you-“

“Me and coach’ll get everyone back to Kaijo, Kise. You just have a good time with your friends.”

Kise sends Ishida a squinty eyed look. “What exactly are you-“

“Take good care of him,” Ishida tells the two hanging all over Kise. Sure, Kise can probably look after himself… but despite his ridiculous talent and ability to inspire and lead, Ishida knows how sensitive he was. It would be stupidly easy for these two, who already held his heart, to break his heart. Not that Ishida has any interest in Kise’s love life. He knows his hopes of Kise not oversharing will be in vain. However, he still cares a lot for his friend and captain, and he’s not sure if Kise has anyone else to put in the hard word for him. 

Plus, those two are actually bigger and stronger than Kise, so it doesn’t hurt to let them know someone’s got their eye on them.

(Ishida didn’t know that Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Momoi and Murasakibara had already all had very strong words with the two power forwards. He also didn’t know that as soon as Kasamatsu heard his idiot kohai had taken up with two other idiots, he’d jump go straight from class to the train station, so he could have two very long and very involved talks with his kohai’s love interests. And then he’d drag Kise out and interrogate him and make him feel guilty for not mentioning anything. Of course, it will end with a smug Kasamatsu cuddling a crying and apologetic Kise while the other two look on and seethe. Yeah, that is an issue that is going to be revisited multiple times).

These three basketball idiots are an absolute mess, and Ishida is only helping his captain. He cares that much, and it’s tragic really, since he had a bet with Kasamatsu-san that the idiot duo won’t do anything until graduation. Now he totally owes Kasamatsu ten thousand yen. Ah well, his captain’s joy and happiness is probably worth that much. 

Probably…

~o~

It’s with an open mouth that Kise watches Ishida ferry his team away. After giving him the most over the top wink he’s ever seen on Ishida’s face, they disappear leaving him behind. How could they do that? He’s their captain! And what did Ishida even mean, _have a good time_ and _take good care of him_. He goes to ask Aomine, but for some reason he’s making out with Kagami and Kise’s brain short circuits. 

“What… why… _what_?”

“Kagami-kun. Your house is not far away. Please take Aomine-kun and Kise-kun there. It’s unseemly to have such displays in public.”

Kurokocchi is here too? Kise still can’t find any words, and leaves it to Aomine who pulled his face away Kagami’s, but it’s only to glare at Kuroko and say, “Bet you didn’t know your misdirection doesn’t work when you’re kissing Akashi.”

Kuroko blushes, and Kise would have loved to observe more because _Kurokocchi was blushing!_ but Kagami decides that obeying Kuroko makes sense (it has nothing to do with the _snip snip_ he can hear in the background) and starts dragging Kise down the street. Kise isn’t so sure he’s on board with this. Going to Kagami’s house and watching those two make out will only break his heart. 

“What? Where are we going? I don’t think we should! And where’s-“

Aomine, who had stopped to have a quick word to Kuroko, was jogging up to meet them. “Don’t worry, Taiga, we’ll continue this soon.”

“ _Taiga_?” Kise practically wails. “Since when have the two of you been on a first name basis? And why do I have to come along if you two are just- hey! Listen to me!”

They both don’t bother to answer, just grab one of Kise’s hands each and drag him along, still bickering with each other about god knows what. 

~o~

Kuroko edges closer to Akashi as the noisy threesome continue along the street until they are out of hearing distance. 

“Do you think Kise-kun will be okay?”

“Of course. Kise can look after himself.” Akashi sounds certain, and despite the fact that Akashi knows all, Kuroko isn’t too sure about this. “Plus, I’ve told them we’re meeting for lunch tomorrow, and Ryouta better be present and accounted for, all in one piece.”

Kuroko feels his nerves settle. Although he can’t help teasing gently. “All in one piece gives them a lot of leeway. And I don’t think Kise-kun brought more than his eyeliner along.”

Akashi just grins at him. “Well, let’s go and make sure that your own look will rival Ryouta’s tomorrow.”

~o~

Kise still isn’t entirely sure why they’ve grabbed him. He’s enjoying the warmth of their hands as they pull him along, and even though sounds of their voices, caught up in arguing as they are. He’s not really listening, his mind still on that kiss - and despite the little twinge in his heart, Kise thanks all the gods for that, because he can die happy now with that memory in his mind. It’ll also keep him warm on the long, dark lonely nights…

The part of him not fangirling like a fool, feels like an idiot. He’s been mooning after Kagami and Aomine, worried about what to do and if he had to choose, _and_ , more embarrassingly, complaining about it to Ishida and senpai, and all along they had been in love with each other. 

Or at least, even if they’re not quite there, they’re starting to fall in love with each other. They’re a little rough around the edges, but Kise can see how well they fit together. 

It’s a weird experience, feeling your heart both expand and break at the same time. But that was he felt. His heart breaks as he realized neither of these two amazing men already have each other – there’s no Kise shapes space there, and expands as he realizes they would find the happiness they deserved in each other. 

When it comes down to it, Kise may be shallow, but he wants his friends to be happy. And even though he loves both Kagami and Aomine as more than friends, he _also_ loves them as friends, and that means he wants them to be happy. 

It still doesn’t explain why-

“Right, in we go.” Aomine is pushing him in the door, barely waiting until they both have their shoes off before he’s at Kise’s crowding against Kise’s back and pushing him towards the wall. What the hell?

“Aominecch-“

His question is cut off as Aomine flips him around and instead of his face hitting the wall, it’s his back. (At the back of his mind he notices the way Aomine cradles his head so it doesn’t hit the wall.) And then he’s looking up into Aomine’s captivating eyes. 

“I know you like me, Kise.”

Fuck! Fucking fucking fuck! Frantically, he looks away, but Aomine grabs his jaw, gently turning it back. Leaning in, his lips are barely brushing against Kise’s as he whispers, “And I like you too.”

And then he’s kissing Kise. And it’s hot and it’s hard and it’s overwhelming and it’s everything. Almost everything. Despite how overwhelming it is, feeling Aomine on him, there’s still Kagami, and the fact that Kagami and Aomine are already tother _as well as_ the fact that they are all in Kagami’s house! 

That’s the thought that allows him to pull away. It’s not easy though, because Aomine is plastered against his front, and it feels so damn good. Kise is a strong man though.

“Wait, Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!”

And Aomine looks pissed off. “I’m kissing you and you’re think about Bakagami? Guess I have to work harder.”

Telegraphing his intent, his mouth moves once again towards Kise, but Kagami’s hand is on Aomine’s collar, hauling him back and off Kise. He looks… not angry. Kise blinks to check again. Kagami definitely doesn’t look angry, he looks more… amused? 

“Baka, Ahomine. Don’t you think we should talk to Kise first?”

Aomine looks like he’s going to argue, but Kise jumps in. “About what? What’s there to talk about? I really don’t understand what’s going on here - aren’t the two of you together?”

Aomine manages to pull himself together, shaking off Kagami’s hold. “Well, yeah. I mean we’re not _together_ together, not officially together that is.” There’s a slight blush across Aomine’s cheeks. “We wanted to wait.”

Shaking his head, Kise tries to understand Aomine’s thought processes. “What? Wait until after the finals?”

“Yeah,” Kagami agrees. “Because you had more responsibilities as captain. And we already kinda knew how you felt, so if we said anything earlier, it wouldn’t have been fair.”

What did he mean they already knew? Kise had been so careful to keep his feelings to himself!

His face must be doing something, because Aomine huffs, and says “I told him we could have said something weeks ago but-“

“But we _agreed_ , Daiki.” Kagami looks at Kise now, and Kise sees his face soften into the most gentle expression he’s ever seen on Kagami’s face. “Look at his face, Daiki, and tell me we didn’t make the right decision.”

Aomine does look at him then, and something in his face softens too. He still manages to argue with Kagami though. “Fine. It was the right decision, but you can thank Kuroko for that-“

“I still don’t understand.” Kise finally manages to say. “I still don’t get why I’m here.”

Sighing deeply, Aomine pushes his hands into his pockets and tips his head back towards the ceiling. “I can’t believe we fell in love with such an idiot, Taiga.”

Kagami doesn’t disagree, but he does smile. Then he’s moving into Kise’s space. “What we are saying, Ryouta, is that Daiki and I love each other, and that we are both in love with you. And that we think you might love us too.”

For the first time, he looks a little unsure. And catching Aomine’s expression out of the corner of his eye, he looks a little unsure too. 

“I do.” Kise isn’t sure whether he said the words or thought the words. He must have said them though, because new lips are on his, this time it’s Kagami and he’s just as hard and demanding as Aomine was. 

“Oi! Don’t leave me out!”

Somehow Aomine squeezes in behind Kise, and Kise is surrounded. He’s pretty sure that he has never been so hot or overwhelmed in his life. They’re all big, strong men, but compared to Aomine and Kagami? Kise feels almost delicate. 

In front of him, Kagami presses forward, his clothed cock already hard and pushing against Kise’s. This just forces him back against Aomine, who’s hands are on his hips, playing gently with his shirt and the waistband of his pants. And of course there’s his cock – just as hot and hard and pressing against the curve of Kise’s ass. 

Two mouths explore him, Kagami softly kissing his mouth, his cheek, nuzzling just under his ear, while Aomine’s is sharper biting at his shoulder his neck, sometimes traveling back up to meet Kagami’s across Kise’s shoulder. Their breaths are hot, the kiss wet and messy, and if he wasn’t being supported by two strong bodies, Kise is sure he’d have fallen to the floor by now. 

That’s not all though. Four hands are on him. Aomine’s are pretty steady at his hips, kneading his hips, dipping beneath his shirt and waistline, while Kagami’s are roving, on his waist, then at his jaw, both moving him and holding him in place. 

Kise isn’t inactive in this. Still, yes, as strong hands hold him in place, but he has one hand fisted in Kagami’s shirt, his tongue constantly seeking entrance to his mouth, while with his other hand he reaches behind, gripping Aomine’s wrist, and when he’s given a little space, grinding back against Aomine. 

It’s heady stuff. It’s also further than he ever allowed himself to go in his fantasies, and he doesn’t want to stop. But somehow, for some reason, Kagami has pulled away. Why? Why would he do that? With a sad cry Kise tries to step forward and to reach Kagami and bring him back, but he’s stopped as Aomine’s fingers dig harder into his hips. 

Kagami looks over his shoulder at Aomine. “Daiki, bed. We’ve gotta take this to the bed.”

Aomine is beyond words, and just grunts his agreement. Kise isn’t sure what he’s meant to do, he doesn’t know why way to walk, but he doesn’t need to do anything. Kagami is back in his space, his hands resting under Kise’s buttocks, and he then lifts. Kise shrieks at the sudden change, and wraps his arms around Kagami’s shoulders, his legs around his waist. 

To Kise’s surprise, Kagami doesn’t even stumble, holding Kise’s weight with no issues at all. 

“Ka-Kagamicchi-“ he manages to stutter out, but Kagami can’t reply. Aomine’s pushed himself back into Kise, grabbing Kagami by the collar and pulling him into a kiss. Kise can’t even _breathe_ as they aggressively make out over his shoulder. 

Forget what he said before. Being so up close and personal to this kiss? _Now_ Kise can die happy. 

“If you don’t take this to the bedroom right now, Kagami, you better get moving, otherwise I’m going to fuck you both on the floor.”

Aomine somehow managed to remove his lips from Kagami’s, and turning his head, Kise can see his face, and _fuck_! Aomine is serious! They really need to get to the bedroom. Figuring they’d probably move quicker if Kise walks, he struggles to get out of Kagami’s hold, letting his legs drop and his toes seeking the floor, only to squeak as instead of letting him down as expected, Kagami hoists him up higher. 

They’re now eye to eye, and Kagami’s eyes are just as intense as Aomine’s. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Oh god. The growl _does_ things. “I… thought it would be easier if I walked?”

It’s not meant to be a question, but Kagami’s eyes have him questioning his every life choice up until this moment. Lips twisting in a sneer, Kagami replies, “If I can’t carry one little sex kitten to the bedroom, then we’ve got bigger problems than that.”

As if to prove his point. Kagami spins on his heel and heads towards what Kise assumes is the bedroom. Now Aomine is behind them, and he looks _hungry_. 

“Oi, hold up, Taiga.”

“You’re the one who wanted to get this moving, Daiki!” 

Despite the huffing in his ear, Kagami pauses, and to Kise’s surprise Aomine keeps walking forward until he grasps the back of Kise’s head and holds him still to kiss. They kiss until Kise is light headed, and when Aomine lets him go, a smirk is painted across his face. 

Kise hadn’t realized they were so close to the bed, as Kagami only takes a couple more steps forward, before he’s tossing Kise on the bed. Then, in a move that leaves Kise dizzy, he spins and pushes Aomine to the bed. They both miss Kise, but from the Aomine’s grunt, Kagami falls on top of him. Taking Aomine’s face in his hands, he looks at him. Aomine looks back, and Kise waits for what? Some big love confession? Something? Instead, Kagami grins before biting at Aomine’s lip. 

“What the fuck?”

“You could have waited literally five seconds, Ahomine, and then we would have been in bed.”

Aomine is biting back at this point, although he grunts when Kagami sucks a bruise along his jaw. “You’re only saying that because you’ve been kissing him since we got back.”

“Jealous, Daiki?”

Kise expects him to laugh it off, so he’s shocked when Aomine glares and responds with, “Of course!”

Laughing, Kagami sits up until he’s straddling Aomine’s hips. Then in a smooth move, he strips his shirt off, leaving nothing but an expanse of toned, muscled chest. Kise has never had the chance to admire him up close and in such detail. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling. 

“Like that is it?” 

Somehow Aomine flips Kagami, and it’s him on top and stripping, and _fuck_ grown up Aomine is as deliciously handsome as he imagined. They both are. They’re both so fucking gorgeous, Kise can’t stand it. But then again, he doesn’t have to – he can do something about this! Shuffling up towards the headboard, Kise gives himself space to admire his two… his two whats? Shaking his head, Kise clears his thoughts. That is definitely for later consideration. Leaning back against surprisingly soft pillows, Kise doesn’t take his eyes off the two as he pushes his hand beneath into his pants, palming his dick through his boxers. His boxers already damp with his pre come, and idly he lifts a hand to his lips, licking the salty liquid. 

The two are still wrestling, although now they’re nearly naked. Correction: Aomine _is_ naked, and Kise looks his fill. Despite the way he’s filled out, Aomine is still lean lines of muscle. Kise’s eyes take in the strong shoulders, ghosting over his dusky nipples and grabbable waist to his cock – which is hard and red, jutting out from a thick patch of hair. Kagami is built along sturdier lines – the way he manhandled Kise to the bedroom is proof enough, but here he can look at the breadth of those shoulders. Eyes drifting lower, Kise notes Kagami is still wearing boxers, although they’re pulled down enough that his equally hard cock is exposed. 

Kise gulps. They are both _big_. They’re bigger than he is, and Kise knows they both want to fuck him, hell Kise wants it too! But he’s never had anything that big inside him before – two of his slender fingers are not competition for those dicks. Eyes intent, Kise lets his hand gently stroke his cock, drifting lower until he’s tugging at his balls, fingers teasing gently. Is he really ready to try?

“Hands off, Kitten.” 

While Kise is daydreaming, Kagami managed to escape Aomine’s grasp and has taken Kise’s wrist, and pulled it out of his pants. Ignoring Kise’s pout, he instead kisses Kise’s palm. When he tastes Kise, he takes his time to lick Kise’s palm clean. “Daiki and are going to take care of you today, Kitten. You were amazing today, Kise. So fucking amazing. The way you mopped the floor with that damn team-“

“Oi, Kagami, you asshole! He beat your ass yesterday!”

Kagami winks at him, and Kise giggles. _Giggles_! What the fuck is wrong with him? Kagami thinks it’s cute, and he drops another gentle kiss against the palm of his hand. 

“We want to reward you, Kise, take good care of you. Will you let us? Can we do that?”

Kise isn’t entirely sure what means, but he nods anyway, and is rewarded with two megawatt smiles. 

It’s Aomine who takes over the conversations. “Thank you, Kitten. Like Taiga said, we’ll take good care of you. But first. Let’s get you naked.”

~o~

Getting him naked doesn’t take long at all. His clothes are whipped away so fast it makes his head spin, and when he can finally see straight, he looks up and is trapped by two pairs of hungry eyes. They take their time raking over his naked body, before coming to rest on Kise’s face. 

Kise’s body is his business. Since before he can really remember he’s been poked and prodded and measured and judged. It’s so commonplace he doesn’t often feel embarrassed, but in this moment? Right now? He feels… perhaps _embarrassed_ is not right, but incredibly vulnerable. Yeah… he feels vulnerable. And under their gaze he flushes. It starts at his face, dusting his cheeks, and spreads down his throat and chest – a flush he can’t hide! - Kise starts to draw his knees up, but Aomine grabs one leg, using it to drag him down the bed, and towards him. 

“Uh, uh, uh, Kitten. No hiding. Not now, not ever. Plus, how can we make you feel good if you hide?”

Kise is so busy staring into Aomine’s eyes, he misses it when Kagami’s moves. He doesn’t, however, miss the feeling of a hot and wet mouth engulfing his cock. What the fuck? Kagami’s mouth is on his cock? He garbles out something – he’s not even sure there’s words there! – but it’s enough to encourage Kagami. He takes Kise deep and he sucks hard? Soft? Kise isn’t even sure he knows words any more, but then he’s pulling off and all Kise can hear is a soft _no! no! don’t stop._

Apparently it’s Kise talking, because Kagami crawls up his body, and silences him with yet another kiss – Kise is pretty sure he’s never going to grow tired of kissing either of them. This time it’s a little weird, tasting himself as Kagami kisses him. Weird, but not bad. And definitely doesn’t stop him trying to push his tongue into Kagami’s mouth. In the end it’s Kagami breaks their kiss, and Kise tries to follow his lips. He’s not ready to stop! Why is Kagamicchi taking all the nice things away from him? 

“No, no, Ryouta, we’re not taking anything away from you. Remember, we’re going to take good care of you. You don’t you worry about a thing, just listen to us, okay?” Aomine is holding him up now, petting his face, and pulling gently at his hair. But Kise _is_ listening, but he wants more, he wants-

“Taiga, how do you want to do this?”

“He’s already pretty overwhelmed, I just… Kise. Kise, look at me?”

Kise can do that. He can respond to a direct order, and obediently he looks at Kagami. 

It’s Kagami’s turn to gently take his face in hands, peppering soft kisses all over. “Fuck, I’m proud of you, Kise. The way you played? No wonder you beat us both. I can see how hard you worked. _We_ can see it. You were so amazing, and it all paid off. You were our brilliant amazing boyf- boy. Kitten,” Kagami concludes on a cough.

Kitten? No, that wasn’t what he meant. Kagami said boyf, but what was a boyf-

“Can we reward you, Ryouta? Can we make your head spin, and your body ache, and fill you so full of us you won’t ever forget us? Because we want to do it all, reward you, take care of you, and… not just take care you, we want to make you ours. Do you want that, Ryouta? Want to belong to me and Daiki?”

Kise nods. He does. He does! This is everything he wanted: to have Aomine and Kagami belong to him, and to belong to them as well. He definitely wanted this!

“Ahh that’s good, Kitten. That’s good. You’ve made me and Daiki very happy, I hope you know that.” Kise nods. When is Kagami going to suck his cock again, dammit! Wasn’t he just talking about rewards? But no, he’s still talking! “I know it’s all overwhelming, so just stay with me a little bit longer, then you don’t have to think, you just have to feel. Can you do that?”

Kise nods again. This is more like it. His brain is almost offline as it is. He’s not quite sure why his brain went fuzzy, but now all he wants to do is feel. He wants to feel Kagami’s mouth on his cock again. Maybe he says that out loud too, because both Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are laughing. 

“We want to fuck you, Kitten. We already know it’s gonna feel so good, but we want it to be amazing. So, I need you tell me, have you ever had anyone inside you before?”

Didn’t he answer this earlier? No? Maybe he just thought it. Yeah… that’s right, when he saw those big beautiful cocks for the first time. His eyes flitter to Aomine’s cock. He’s lazily jacking it, and in his hand it looks even bigger. He’s never been fucked before. He’s never had anything other than a couple of fingers in him. Will that really fit inside him? 

“Shhhhh. Shhh. It’ll fit, don’t you worry. I’ll take my time, Kitten. I’ll take my time to lick and finger you open, and I’ll make sure your nice and stretched, because when Daiki’s in you for the first time, I don’t think he’ll be gentle.”

Gentle. It’s not really a word he associated with either of them. Oh, sure, they’ve been soft tonight, and even sweet, but not really gentle. That’s not even what he wants from them. 

“Don’t want gentle,” he manages to say. 

And it was more than how rough his lovers ( _his lovers!!!_ ) are as people. Kise doesn’t want gentle right now. He needs something harder, something edgier. He’s still processing winning and beating his rivals, and he’s had no time to process what he’s feeling. Ever since Kaijo won the first game, let alone the second, his insides have been in a jumble and running wild. 

It’s not even the wins, even though those are amazing and he’s never going to forget them as long as he lives. At least, it’s not _just_ the wins. It’s also the change. Today marks the end of something. The end of high school, the end of something important. Now it’s also about beginnings Perhaps this is as much about their final basketball games as it is about each other, and their future. 

But maybe they were one and the same thing? 

It’s all too much thinking. Right now he wants to feel, and reaching out to Kagami those big, strong hands catch him. 

“Good, that’s good, Ryouta. All you need to do now, is listen to us, and let us take care of you, let us reward you. Because you did so good today, Kitten. Today and yesterday. Your team beat us fair and square, and you were the captain. You did that.” Kagami’s words are interrupted by the soft, open mouthed kisses he’s leaving across Kise’s jaw. “You deserve a reward, Kitten, and the winner gets it all, sweetheart, everything we have to give. But if something is too much, just say red. Okay? If you say red everything stops. Can you do that?”

Kise nods. Red. He can remember that. He looks at Kagami’s hair, and makes a face. He doesn’t want that for a safe word but they can talk about that next time. (In his heart, Kise is sure there will be a next time. Now is definitely not the time to worry about that right now.)

“And if you can’t talk, you need to squeeze my thigh.”

“ _Your_ thigh? What about when-“

“Stop complicating things, Ahomine! This is just for tonight. And tonight, when you’re fucking his ass, I’ll be fucking his mouth, so it’ll be my cock choking him, so my thigh he needs to pinch.” Aomine grunts his agreement, and Kagami continues. “You can get everything to stop at any point by saying red, or by pinching my thigh.” 

Kise nods, but apparently that isn’t good enough. 

“No, Kitten, I need to hear it. I need to know you what to do.”

Obediently he parrots the back instructions and smiling, Kagami kisses him on the mouth again. This time sweet and gentle, like the open-mouthed kisses that have been making him pant and moan, and Kise melts into it. That’s of course when Aomine, who has somehow managed to get behind him again, jerks his head back. He whines a little, but Aomine is focused on Kagami. 

“About time you finished talking. Get on with it, Taiga.”

Kagami sits up and glares at him. “What the fuck, Daiki? It’s his first time and-“

“I fucking _know_ that, but he’s not glass, are you Kitten?” Aomine turns his attention back to Kise. He’s mouthing over the places where Kagami was before, but he’s not so gentle, his bites are more likely to bruise than soothe. Still, Kise can’t argue. He’s a little nervous, sure, but more than that, he wants this. He’s dreamed about this! But it was all just fantasy. He never really imagined he’d actually get to have one – let alone two – of the men he’s been obsessing over for years. 

Kagami seems to read something in his eyes, so sighing, he acquiesces. “Remember your safe word, Ryouta.”

And with that he grabs Kise’s hips, pulling them down so that Kise is sliding down Aomine’s chest. Aomine wraps an arm around Kise’s chest, anchoring him, while Kagami pushes his knees up until Kise is completely exposed. 

And that’s when he pushes his face between Kise’s thighs, and licks a long stripe over his hole to the base of his cock. 

~o~

They’d agreed early on that if (when) they got Kise in their bed, Aomine would follow Kagami’s lead. In some ways, in non-basketball related ways, Kagami was a little more restrained than Aomine. He would be much more able to take things slow and make sure that Kise was okay. In a rare moment of clarity, Aomine recognized that he would probably push Kise too hard too soon. Not too far, he knew Kise would always want Aomine wanted, which was for Kise to be so totally consumed that his every last thought was only about Aomine and Kagami – their voices, their mouths, their fingers, their cocks. 

Yeah, he wanted that, they all wanted that, and it annoyed him no end that Kagami was right, and they had to talk this a little slow. Groaning, his hips jerked, and he smeared pre come against Kise’s back – Kagami had now tilted Kise’s hips so he had better access to his hole, and _fuck_ the sounds Kagami was making as he licked and sucked and stretched that little hole. 

It wasn’t anything on Kise’s breathy moans, though. Idly, Aomine sucked a bruise into the Kise’s shoulder, looking down his body. He was already covered with red marks – how they’d had time to add those, what with all the talking he didn’t know, but fuck if he couldn’t wait to add more! 

“Oh god Kitten, look at you! You’re so wet, your _dripping_ ” Kagami is growling from between Kise’s thighs.

Aomine finally lets his gaze drift lower, and he can just see the top of Kagami’s red hair. His tongue and fingers are busy between Kise’s thighs, doing pretty amazing things, if Kise’s writhing is anything to go by. It kind of hits him then: Kagami is preparing Kise so that Aomine can fuck him. Gulping, Aomine, drops his head and bites harshly at Kise’s shoulder. Kise tries to jerk away, but between Kagami’s hands biting bruises into his thighs, and Aomine’s hold on his waist and shoulders, he’s not going anywhere. 

Once he has his cock under control – because while he’s not against rutting against Kise until he comes, and he looks forward to doing that on some point, the first time is definitely going to be inside Kise. God, he has to focus on something else. Burying his face in the back of Kise’s neck, Aomine he lets his hand drift along that smooth, soft skin until his hands brush against Kise’s nipples. The light touch causes them to pebble, and Aomine has his distraction. He takes he soft nubs between his fingertips, and when he squeezes, Kise gasps, and pushes his chest forward, into Aomine’s hands. 

“You’re so hard here as well. Such a slutty kitten. I bet I could make you come just by sucking on these.”

Kagami’s head pops up. His mouth is red and his eyes glazed. “Fuck yeah, next time, Daiki. Next time play with his slutty tits until he comes all over you.”

He puts his head back down again, and starts doing something that has Kise almost sobbing in his arms. And damn that felt good. 

~o~

Kagami has two lube covered fingers knuckle deep inside Kise, and he stretches them wide before pushing his tongue in between them. Around him, he feels Kise clench, and fuck if he isn’t hot and tight and perfect. He keeps thrusting and stretching until he runs out breath, and which point he pulls his head away, and pants into Kise’s thigh. 

Kise’s creamy, white, untouched thigh. Unbidden a thought runs through his mind: he’ll be the first person to ever mark those thighs. At the thought, his teeth ache, wanting to lick and bite and taste, but preparing Kise properly is more important, so pulling his eyes from the creamy expanse, he slowly adds another finger, thrusting in short, gentle movements until he feels the muscle give just that little bit more.

He can’t resist any more. Kagami keeps his fingers moving, still gently stretching, even as he attaches his mouth to the sweetest looking spot nearest him, and sucks. Hard. Kise is unprepared, and his legs tense and jerk, and his hole tightens delightfully around Kagami’s fingers, but Kagami has a very firm grip on the leg he is sucking, and he doesn’t let Kise move. Above him, he vaguely hears Aomine telling Kise to relax, and take it, but he’s not really focusing on that. Instead, he rearranges himself, and turns his attention to Kise’s other thigh. 

It really is heaven between Kise’s thighs, and once there is a treasure trail of marks across Kise’s thighs he soothes them, licking and kissing until his nose nudges against Kise’s balls. At which point Kagami pulls gently. 

“Kagamicchi!”

Still able to talk too much, Kagami decides. So, with no warning, he stretches his fingers inside Kise, as wide as they will go, at the same time tugging none too gently on his sensitive balls. This time all he gets is a muffled groan and Kise’s ass shaking in his face. 

_Much better_ , Kagami thinks. Cocking his head, he looks at his four fingers stuffed inside Kise. He thrusts them smoothly and easily, Kise’s ass almost welcoming them. Pulling them out, he wipes the lube off on the sheet, before looking up along Kise’s body – passed his hard cock, past his chest where Aomine’s fingers are still pulling at his nipples, to his face, where his eyes are glazed and his mouth is moving soundlessly. Yep. Kise should be ready to take Aomine now.

~o~

Aomine has been patient. So patient. He remembers the first time he and Kagami did this, and he _knows_ it takes time, but he’s been on edge since yesterday, since Kise beat Kagami. And then today? Fuck, he was amazing on court. Powerful and strong and nothing short of captivating. And once the game finished, and once they had a plan, Aomine wanted to put it into action straight away. 

Even though he hates losing, Aomine’s Kise won. If he’d lost they’d still be here, but instead they’d be soothing him, letting him know how important he was. This was so much better. This way Kise comes to their bed a king. Of course Aomine wanted to win (after all, who the fuck plays to lose?) but this was Kise had already proved himself, that he was the best, and that made Kise giving himself to them all the sweeter. He was so fucking proud of Kise, and this? This is Kagami and Aomine _worshipping_ Kise, taking all the time he needs so this is perfect. 

So, yeah. Aomine gets how important all this is, but he is so fucking sick of waiting! Kagami is making the most amazing noises, licking and sucking and tasting Kise, and what’s Aomine doing? Okay, so he’s having fun too, sucking marks along Kise’s jawline, marks he’ll struggle to hide when he goes out in public, and he’s got his hands all over Kise. That’s fucking amazing too. 

But he’s hard enough to hammer nails and he’s been so patient and-

With a final loud kiss at base of Kise’s cock, Kagami pushes himself up and crawls up Kise’s body. He slowly slides over Kise, pressing his cock against Kise’s and feels the blonde shudder beneath him. And then, because they are so red and hard and irresistible, he bats Aomine’s hands off Kise’s poor abused nipples before taking his time to suck on them, and only when they are wet and shiny with his spit does he move his mouth, sucking a bruise to the side, before continuing up and taking Kise’s mouth again. Kise opens so sweetly to him, allowing Kagami to claim it all. 

That’s not all he wants though. He’s been fighting his own arousal, as he prepared Kise, and with a final soft kiss he crawls further upwards, settling his weight on his thighs and straddling Kise. Aomine is flushed, pressed tight against Kise’s back, his expression torn between frustration and arousal. Quick as a snake, he grabs the back of Aomine’s head and pulls him forward. Aomine’s mouth is open in surprise, and Kagami takes the opportunity to push his tongue in, taking Aomine’s mouth in much the same way he took Kise’s. 

He pulls back before Aomine can take over, and grins at him sharkishly. “Let’s take this up a level, shall we?”

~0~  
_Taking it up a level_ involves them all moving around – Kise is flipped so he’s on his hands and knees, and Aomine moves to down the bed, making an Aomine sized space for himself between Kise’s spread thighs. The marks Kagami has sucked across Kise’s perfect ass cheeks send a flush of hot possessiveness through him, but he stamps it down: this is the first time for Kise, after all.

It’ll be his turn to mark him up properly next time. 

Palming Kise’s cheeks, he spreads them, exposing his hole, loose and wet with lube. Fuck! Kagami did a good job. Although Kagami isn’t looking at him, his focus is on Kise, Aomine sends a grateful look his way. No way would have been this gentle and thorough with Kise. Now though? Now Kise’s hole is just begging for his cock. So he fits his cock between those plush cheeks, letting his cockhead catch at the rim, seeing it flutter at the slight pressure. He’s so ready to just bury himself in that tight heat, but, taking a deep breath, he controls himself. 

Turning his gaze back to Kagami, he’s managed to settle himself back against the head board. His legs are splayed open and Kise’s hands rest between his thighs. From this position, Aomine can’t see Kise’s face, but given the soft look in Kagami’s eyes he can imagine his expression – eyes teary, mouth open, soft and obedient. 

For a moment he feels a little miffed – he’s been mainly behind Kise all night, and hasn’t got to see enough of his face. And right now, all he can this about is Kise’s expression. Hips jerking forward, he forces himself to still, taking yet another deep breath to steady himself. He is _not_ going to blow his load just imagining Kise expression. If he’s going to do that, it’s going to be when he’s looking at Kise and can come on his face. 

He carefully sets that idea aside for later… 

Kagami’s expression is still soft as he strokes Kise’s hair, but Aomine can’t help but notice that Kise is getting pushed lower and lower until his mouth touching is Kagami’s cock. Kise deserves that softness, Aomine decides. Regardless of what happens later, right now, in this moment, Kise can see Kagami being all soft and gentle and in love. Aomine just can’t do that right now. He can’t be gentle. He can’t be soft. Not this time. Perhaps not even next time. There’ll be plenty of time to lavish love on Kise in the future. 

“Think you can do this, Kitten? Suck me while Daiki fucks you?” 

Kagami is telling Kise what’s going to happen, but Kise doesn’t respond. Well, not verbally. From the way his head starts moving, he’s mouthing at Kagami’s cock. Kagami’s groaning, and as his eyes flicker shut, his head drops back. He looks almost boneless, although he still has one hand firmly tangled in Kise’s hair, encouraging him further onto his cock. 

“You gonna make him choke on your cock? Or you gonna come all over his pretty face?” Aomine goes for faintly disinterested, but his sharp eyes and breathy tone give him away. 

Kagami’s eyes snap open and he stares at Aomine. Without looking at Kise, he considers. 

“That’s a good question, Daiki. I think I’ll play it by ear. See what I feel like doing when then time- _god, Kise!_!”

Kagami’s hands abruptly tighten in Kise’s hair, and with a jerk he is pulling his head back and off his cock. “Sweetheart, Kitten, warn a guy!”

The hold in Kise’s head isn’t too hard, so Kise just edges forward again, putting his mouth right back on Kagami’s cock, mouthing at the head. As Kagami chokes out curse words, Aomine turns his attention back to the glorious ass in front of him. With one hand, he grasps Kise’s ass cheek, and pulls it open, once again exposing that glorious hole. 

“You did a good job, Taiga,” Aomine tells his boyfriend. “He looks wet and sloppy. Just how I like it.”

At his words, Kise clenches, and that pretty little hole winks at him. “Ahhhh, poor Kitten. I know you’re empty. Let me do something about that.”

Sharp eyes find the lube (okay, Kagami conveniently left it there), and popping the cap he squirts some into his hand. He’s too hasty, and hisses as he fists the cold gel along his cock. Honestly, he’s ready just to stick his cock in, but he should probably give Kise some warning. 

Using his clean hand, he massages Kise’s cheek, the movement hiding and exposing Kise’s oh so fuckable hole. 

“Gonna fuck you now, Ryouta.” Filthy words are ready to drip from his tongue, but then he remembers: this is Kise’s first time. For a moment, his hands gentle, and he leans down, dropping a small kiss to the small of Kise’s back. Kise responds by pressing his shoulders down, and his ass back. He’s even more beautifully displayed. Aomine’s thumb sneaks around the curve of Kise’s cheek, and he presses his thumb against that pretty hole. The tip slips right in. “Damn, Kitten. Your ass is just begging to be filled.”

Kise’s whine is muffled by the cock in his mouth, but the way he presses his hips back again is invitation enough. Aomine is fascinated though, watching as the small movement cause Kise’s hole swallows his thumb right up. 

Right, Aomine thinks. Right. I’m not the only one desperate here. I don’t have to wait. The filthy words he’d held back burst out. “Such a needy slut you are. My thumb’s just not enough is it? Such a hungry hole needs something big to fill it up. Well don’t worry, Kitten, I’ve got just what you need.” Aomine presses his hips into Kise’s. Kise’s groan is music to his ears. “After this, we’ll never let you be empty again. Ah, but my slutty kitten needs something right now. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna bury myself in your ass and fuck you so hard you choke on Taiga’s cock. I’m gonna fuck you till I come in your sweet ass, and then after Taiga fucks you, and I’m hard again, I’m gonna really take my time with your sloppy hole. But first things first-“

Holding his cock steady, Aomine lines himself up and pushes. He goes slow. Not for Kise, who is trying to push back on him, but for his own enjoyment. It’s fascinating and erotic, the way that Kise stretches around him, the way the muscle goes pink and tight as Aomine forces his way in, making space for himself in a way that no one has ever done before. The feeling, the sight? It’s nothing short of spectacular. 

“Fuck, Taiga! He’s so fucking tight! And he looks so good taking my cock. Better than I imagined!”

Kagami doesn’t even look up, but he manages to reply, “His mouth too, Daiki. Fuck! It’s so fucking hot, the way his pretty pink lips stretch around me-“

He obviously thrusts a bit hard, because Kise chokes. But as he chokes, he tightens up, his ass clamping down, and it’s just this side of too much and-

“I’m not gonna last long,” Aomine admits lowly. He’s not even all the way in, and all he wants to do is bury himself inside Kise and empty his balls. But he doesn’t. With a supreme act of willpower, he pauses. 

Partly so that Kise can get used to the feeling of a cock inside him - _Aomine’s cock inside him_ \- and partly so that he can actually fuck Kise and not come straight away. 

His words go unacknowledged. Kagami isn’t even listening to him. He’s got his hand in Kise’s hair, and is pushing his head down even as he thrusts his hips up, forcing his cock deeper every time. And every time Kise chokes he squeezes around Aomine. It’s good, so good, but Aomine isn’t some passive princess. He’s here to fuck his beautiful kitten properly. Thrusting sharply forward, Aomine buries himself balls deep inside Kise in a single, fluid motion, and it’s as hot and tight and as perfect as he imagined. 

“I’m gonna fuck him now,” he warns Kagami, and with one last, soft caress to Kise’s hip, he pulls back before burying himself once again in Kise’s welcoming ass. 

~o~

When Kise thought about the Winter Cup, he’d though – hoped – that he’d be celebrating with his team mates. He’s still celebrating, but it’s on his hands and knees between the two men he’s been obsessed with for, well, a very long time. Don’t get him wrong – it’s good! Fantastic even. And Kise may be a little kinkier than the thought, because there literally nothing about the evening that he would change (well, okay, maybe just Aomine hurrying the fuck up), but he’s discovered a barely buried kinky side that he’s too turned on to feel embarrassed about.

It would be lie to say he’d never thought about sleeping with them. Of course he has! But his fantasies were perhaps a little innocent and naïve, because he’d never quite imagined this! But despite the… rough dominance that makes his body melt, it’s their actions that makes his heart melt all the more. And if he wasn’t in love before, he would be now. Aomine and Kagami are both as rough as he imagined, but it’s the gentleness along the way, the checking in, and the stopping to make sure he’s okay, and then just taking over. It’s all amazing. 

Not that he’s thinking of that right now. Not when he’s filled more completely than he’s ever been before. Behind him he can hear the slap of their skin as Aomine slams into him, pressing his hips against his ass, and the stretch of his cock as it pushes inside him, and the strength of his fingers pressing bruises into his skin. Kise is going to be wearing Aomine’s finger prints for weeks. 

And if he looks up, through his tears he can see Kagami’s face. Kagami’s eyes are screwed shut, and he’s biting his lip, keeping his noises at bay. Distantly, Kise doesn’t like that. He wants Kagami to cry, so the next time Aomine slams into Kise, he uses the momentum to fall forward, choking on Kagami’s cock and at the same time he tries to swallow. 

Kagami’s choked out cry is music to his ears.

Before Kise can feel smug about getting Kagami to cry out, he’s coming and Kise is swallowing and swallowing but there’s too much and before he can choke, Kagami pulls out of his mouth and with a brusque _Close your eyes, Kitten_ proceeds to come all over his face. 

It’s a lot. It’s… it’s overwhelming, and Kise wants to revel in the feeling of Kagami’s claim spread all over his face, but he has no time to enjoy it, as Aomine pushes a hand against his shoulder blades, forcing his shoulders down and his ass up, and just a few short thrusts later, it’s Aomine’s turn to come in him. 

Kise feels the way Aomine’s cock jerks inside him, and he swears he can feel Aomine’s come pulse inside him, painting his insides white. It’s nothing like he ever imagined, it’s even better. It _is_ a lot though. Kise’s whole body is shaking, and he’s pretty sure he came somewhere between Kagami and Aomine, but he’s thighs feel like jelly and he has no idea how he’s managing to keep his ass in the air.

Behind him, Aomine pulls out, his movements gentler now. And Kagami is stroking his face, telling how wonderful he is, how beautiful, how giving. He’s listening, but not paying attention. It’s hard when he feels a hand reach towards his cock and when it touches him, he whines and tries to move away. He’s already so sensitive and-

“Fuck, Taiga!” Aomine sounds amazed for some reason. “He’s already come. Our perfect little Kitten came untouched the first time.”

He says more but it’s too much effort to listen. Instead Kise lets his body drop, knowing they’ll catch him. Closing his eyes, he floats, but is kept grounded by gentle touches, from the hand wiping the hair out of his eyes, to the warm cloth wiping him down, and there’s even something being pushed into his ass. Before he can do more than grumble a complaint, he’s wrapped in four warm arms, two strong bodies pressing against him on either side.

And it’s perfect. Kise is perfect, and where he’s always wanted to be. 

~o~

It doesn’t take long for Kise to fall asleep. Minutes, if that. Both Kagami and Aomine are quiet as they stroke him gently, watching his eyes flutter shut until his breathing evens out and Kise is asleep. 

Even then, knowing that it would take an earthquake – and a big one at that – to wake Kise, they speak softly. 

“Holy fuck.” Aomine says blankly.

Neither of them are actually that great with words, but Kagami has to agree. That seems to sum it up. And now that he’s not thinking with his cock, or at least not _just_ with is cock, he wonders what this means for them – for the future of the three of them.

“Do you think he knows we’re serious?” Kagami _thinks_ Kise gets it, but things got pretty intense, pretty fast. Perhaps they forgot to make it clear?

Aomine shakes his head. “Nah, wouldn’t have mattered if you’d said anything before we started fucking him. He still wouldn’t have realized. Kise can be dumb as fuck when it comes to this sort of thing. But that’s okay, when words don’t work, we’ll just have to keep showing him.” Aomine’s eyes gleam. “Like, next time he wakes up. I’m gonna imprint myself on his body so he’ll never be able to forget about me.”

Shaking his head, Kagami snuggles into Kise. Sometime he wonders about Aomine’s thought processes. Plus, as if Aomine can even talk about not noticing things. The effort it took to get him to realize that Kagami wanted to _date_ him and not fight him was ridiculous. Still, that was okay too. Maybe he had a type, and it was dumb? And maybe Aomine had a point - perhaps imprinting really was the way to go. If that was the case, Kagami would just use his body to imprint on them both. 

Yeah. Things were going to work out. 

~o~

The next morning, Kagami wakes first. Turning his head, he finds Kise is still in the middle. Right where he’s meant to be, he thinks, satisfaction oozing out of his every pore. On Kise’s other side, Aomine has one arm draped possessively over Kise’s waist. And Kise… 

Wow. Just wow. 

In sleep, his face his softer. His eyeliner is smeared, and his lips are red. Probably from all the biting Aomine did, Kagami thinks piously. He definitely had a role in all the bruises and bite marks that mar Kise’s pale skin from his waist down but they were easy to cover. He feels a rush of possessive pride thinking about the marks he sucked into Kise’s thighs. And Kise isn’t part of a competition, or a prize to be won, but something in him feels really fucking fine knowing that all the marks down there are from him. 

Aomine could have his fun next time. 

And there was going to be a next time. Definitely. They’d managed to fuck twice more that night, but that wasn’t the same as a real commitment. Despite all the imprinting, they definitely still needed to have a proper conversation, but he knew they would only work if was the three of them, all three of them, and he was almost 100% sure that Kise was on the same page as he and Aomine. 

God! He feels like his heart is going to overflow. 

“Too many feelings,” he mutters, reaching for his phone. 

When he saw the time, he only had one feeling: dread. Icy, cold dread. 

Shit. Leaning over Kise, he presses at Aomine’s shoulder. 

“Daiki. Daiki. Fucking hell, Daiki wake up!”

Kise, bless his soul, was so fucked out Kagami’s quiet shout didn’t disturb him. Aomine on the other hand, opens one eye and growls at him. 

“This better be good, Bakagami.”

Kagami glares back. He’s about to defend himself, but changes his mind. There was no fucking time for that! “It’s one o’clock.”

Aomine looks unimpressed. “Yeah? So what? We didn’t go to bed until I don’t even know when, and-”

“ _And_ , we were meant to meet Akashi and Kuroko half an hour ago.”

Seeing Aomine go from pissed off to _oh fuck_ is gratifying. As is the way he leaps out of bed and grabs his phone, quick to call the emperor. As for Kagami? He takes the opportunity to crawl back into bed and curl around Kise. They’re not going anywhere until Kise wakes up anyway, and he was pretty sure kittens sleep well into the day. Especially after such a later night. And in the mean time? Let Aomine deal with the angry Miracles. That can be his job from now on.

He’ll keep Kise nice and safe, so when he wakes up, he’s in his boyfriend’s arms. It’s an important job, he decides, and one he can do with his eyes closed. Suiting thought to actions, Kagami closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep. 

He’ll get up when Kise does.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n so! This is my first AoKagaKi fic, although not the first time I’ve wanted to write them. I think this was an idea I wanted to write that I shoehorned into VanillaDayDreams prompt.


End file.
